la Bellezza
by Mighty Zeea
Summary: Zoe Works for Takuya's mom in a hair salon , and her first impression about takuya wasn't so good. will anything happen between them When They realize They Will Be Working Together ?


hello again with another story

I want to say thank you for everyone who supported me to finally start writing again

I'm also sorry for the past stories that I wrote , I know it wasn't the best grammar and English spelling

*la Bellezza is The Name of The salon which Means 'the Beauty' in Italian _

It Finally Monday, Zoe's First work Day at The Salon, It Was her First Job Since She Moved To LA, and she was Very Exited. Zoe Was Starting her own Nail Art Business, although it Took Her A lot of Work and Money to start it back in Her Hometown, But it Was a Small Town And it Wasn't Very Successful, Until One Day She Met That One Woman who Changed Her Life.

MRS. Yuriko Kanbara Who Owns The Biggest Hair Salon In Los Angelus, She Was A very Successful Woman , was Expanding her Salon So it would Have More Than Just a Hair Salon, She Wanted Her Salon To Be A Hair\Nails\Spa Salon.

met Zoe When she was Visiting An Old Friend In Zoe's HomeTown and Was very Impressed By Zoe's Great Success There, She Felt That Zoe Could Be More Successful In The Big City.

Met Zoe and told her about her Salon Expanding Plans and How She Would Love if Zoe Could Come with her and Start Her Business there.

But It Was A big Move in Zoe's Life. She Was A Simple Girl Who Worked in a Restaurant as pastry chef and always had Beauty as Her Hobby.

It took Her a lot of Time to decide, She talk To her Parents about it who at first Rejected the Idea, But at The End She Thought it Was A Good Opportunity to a 24 year old small town girl

in two weeks she was Settled in a Small Apartment which was two Blocks away from the Salon, of course she couldn't do it without the Great Help from .

Zoe stretched her arms and got out of her bed and started her Morning Routine, She Brushed Her Teeth, Styled Her Hair, applied Some Light Makeup and went to pick the outfit she'll be Wearing today.

She Wore Some blue Jeans and a minty blouse with coral heels ( . /tumblr_m8klah3TPa1rzxsdvo1_ )

she picked up the newspaper and saw the Big Advertisement about the Big Opening of the Salon on The First Page, She Quickly had her Breakfast and went to the salon.

Zoe Lived in the 6th floor so She Had to wait for The elevator, once it was there she pressed the G button and checked her Makeup in the mirror, just when the Door was about to close a guy came in while talking on the Phone ,

"are You Serious my mom will kill me ? " said the man on the phone , Zoe eyes him in disgust ' mama's boy'

" I Don't Think My mom Will let me go on this " Said the Guy while pressing the G Button twice, Zoe Looked at him he Looked in his Mid 20s why does he keep worrying about his Mom

The Guy Was Wearing a black jeans and some red sport shirt and black jacket with his sunglasses on ( . /tumblr_m8dajbOhFG1rzxsdvo1_ )

'He Is Hot' Zoe Thought while looking at him

" I'll see what I can do, I don't know its this stupid elevator its slow, I think its to much weight'" The Guy Said Looking At Zoe while talking on the phone

' HOW RUDE ! HE THINKS AM FAT ! HOW DARE HE !' Zoe thought

" alright I'll Talk to You Later " Said the Guy while he put his cellphone in his pocket and looked at Zoe One More Time

' What the Hell! Does this creep have a problem with me ?!" Zoe thought

and suddenly they both heard a big crash and fell on the elevator's floor

"what The Heck" Said the Guy

"what happened? are we Stuck?" Zoe Said

The guy pushed Some buttons and tried with the elevator's Phone

" Yup We're Stuck "

" No No No, This can't be " Zoe Said in Panic

" hold on I'll call someone " said the guy

" Hello .. Yes I'm Stuck in the elevator.. second time this month.. I don't know over weight maybe.. AN HOUR !.. that's too long..alright then'"

"what did they say?" Zoe Said

" It'll take them an hour to get here" said the guy relaxed

" its my first day at work I can't be late " zoe said, while taking her cellphone out texting

the guy just sat down and pulled his cellphone and said " you should be grateful, usually there is no reception "

" This Happen all The Time ?" Zoe asked

"Usually" Said the guy who was Reading his E-mails

"Just Sit and Do Something They'll Be Here any Minute " said the guy

Zoe just Sat there and hugged her Purse, She never Had In Her Life, Never Been Though This Kind of situation, Let Alone Being stuck with A guy in A small elevator who also thinks she's fat 'How worse thing could be' She thought

"hi Mel, I Know I Missed You too, Saturday is Great, Love you too Bye" the Guy Said Talking on the The Phone

" Jess hi, how are you? ,, Me too , I can't this Saturday I'm having A Business Meeting "

' it's a business Meeting alright' Zoë thought

" alright Baby , Friday it is, Can't wait Bye "

" Wendy Hi Baby How are you ? "

' pshh womanizer, How Many Girlfriends do you have' Zoe thought

" Alright Honey, I can't wait, Bye " Said the Guy and Finally Closed His Cell

" its Hot in Here " Said the guy as he took Off His Jacket

' He is a womanizer, Mama's Boy But he is definitely HOT'

' Gosh what am I thinking' Zoe thought

The guy Turned and Eyed Her In Disgust and Asked

"What Time is It?"

Zoe Felt Like the Blood begin to Boil In her Head

" I Think You Have Two Hands That Can climb To Your Butt And Pull Your Damn Cellphone and Look For Yourself" Zoe Said

The Guy Just Stared at her with Shocked eyes "what's Your Problem Lady?" Said The Guy

" Its You Apparently , I've Never in My Life Seen Such Unrespectful person like you " Zoe Said , Suddenly the elevator Moved and Zoe Lost Her balance and fell to the other Side Of the elevator

and as she was going to hit the wall the guy grabbed her arm and she fell on him between his arms

The Door of The elevator Opened and people looked at them as if they Were Doing Something Wrong

" Well Well Well, I thought you Said One Hour Was Long Takuya, I think I Should've Giving you much more " Said the Building manager

Takuya Looked at Zoe's Face and Saw Her blushing Madly, She Got Of him quickly and Ran Out to her Work

Takuya smiled as He remembered Zoe's Blushing ' that's Rare Seeing a girl blushing these days' Takuya thought as he walked out of the elevator

- Zoe

' Oh My God I really shouldn't have said that to him, I can't believe it ' Zoe was still blushing as the scene while she fell on his lap kept popping in her head.

'turn Right, Here We Are , good its still not Crowded yet, I guess No One Would Like to Style Their Hair In Freaking 8 am' Zoe Thought as she Opened the Salon's Door

" Hello " said The Receptionist " May I Help You?"

" Yes Please, I'm Zoe The New employee, For the Nail Art—"

" Zoe Darling Hello" Said as she Came to The Reception and Hugged Zoe

" Hello , How Are You Doing? " Zoe Said Politely

"I'm Fine Darling, Glad You Finally Came to Work Here"

" Sorry about Being Late This morning, I was stuck in The Elevator"

"Well Its Good That You're Fine, Its Still Not Rush Hour , Whould You like To Sit With Me and Tell me About Your First Work Day in The City?"

" Sure Thing , Let me Just Get My apron and My Name Tag And I'll Come and Meet You In a Minute, I Have to Tell You About This Creep I met in The Elevator "

" Well Sweetie, if There's a Thing You Should Know About The City, That There is A Creep in Every Corner " Said Laughing

" Go Ahead Sweetie I'll Be introducing To The Staff Too "

" Okay Just Give me a Minute " Zoe Said As She Went To The lockers Room, She Placed Her Purse, Put Her Hair In a Bun, And Sprayed Some Perfume and Went to The Restroom To Check Her Makeup When She Heard a Familiar Voice ' What The Hell!' Zoe Peeked From The 'Staff Only Door' To See The Thing That Made Her Wish She Was Baking Cake in Her Old Restaurant

" No Takuya, I Hired You Because I wanted You To Be More Responsible , Clubbing and Gambling in Vegas Is Not Responsible !" Said

"Mom its just One Day I'll Be Home Tomorrow Morning " Takuya Said

" Don't let Me Talk to Your Father About it " who was Now Pissed From Her Son " I can't Believe You're 26, Look at Shinya He Is Only 20 and Look what he achieved, He Is In Medical School for God Sake Why Can't You Be More Like Him "

" I Don't Know Mom, Don't Compare Me to Him, So What do You Say? Its Las Vegas Mom- "

" Shup Up And Get To your Office!"

"Jeez Fine, What's With Scolding This Morning First That Blondie and Now Mom Great "

"oh Zoe Darling Why are You Peeking From there Come Here, I want you To Meet My Son" Said Happily

" Takuya This is Zoe, Zoe This Is Takuya, I'm Sure You'll Get along Together"

Takuya Just Stared At her With Shocked eye 'Really, The New employee is HER, Man I was Hoping For a Smocking Hot Chick'

Zoe was Looking Around nervously " hehe, I think I'm Gonna Go Arrange My Set"

" What About the Coffee, You Should Join Us Takuya, Zoe Was Telling Me about a creep She Met in The Elevator, Can You Believe She Was Stuck There This Morning? and I thought You were Making that up " Said

"Really?" Said Takuya grinning " I would Love To Join You"

' Oh Boy' Zoe thought

End Of Chapter One .

Tell What Do You Think ^^ Please R&R

Take Care 3


End file.
